Destiny
by Yuzuki Chaeri
Summary: Ada sebuah kehidupan sebelum kehidupan yang sekarang. Kalian percaya?/"Sakura.. kita, bertemu lagi."/"Di kehidupan sebelumnya, pasti ada sesuatu di antara kita."/Pelayan dan pewaris kerjaan. Selamanya tak akan pernah bersatu, walau mimpi sekalipun. Bahkan, takdir tidak memihak di antara kami./Kami berdua sama-sama tersakiti oleh sang takdir.


Bayangan itu selalu muncul. Muncul dalam berbagai macam bentuk. Sekelebat ingatan, mimpi, lamunan, bahkan penglihatan nyata.

Bayangan itu mengusikku. Seakan terus mengikuti dan ingin menunjukan arti dirinya.

Atensiku sering teralih. Otakku mendadak buntu.

Begitu aku menyadari, detik telah menjadi menit, menit telah menjadi jam, jam telah menjadi hari―

―dan hari telah menjadi tahun.

_**サスサク**_

Disclaimer : Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei but this fic is purely mine

Warning : a little bit OOC, cerita pasaran, alur belibet, no italic. Semoga kalian tidak bingung :'3

Dipublish untuk merayakan ketidak ikutsertaan saya pada AFAID tahun ini :'3 *elap ingus di baju Sasuke*

Enjoy it, Minna!

_**サスサク**_

Ruangan dengan dinding putih. Teko teh. Mangkuk keramik. Alas duduk. Meja pendek.

Mendadak sekelebat bayangan itu mengacaukan pikiranku lagi.

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Kali ini begitu nyata, bahkan aroma teh hijau yang telah selesai diracik mendobrak masuk ke indera penciumanku.

"Saki! Itu orangnya!"

Tepukan Ino membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku melirik tepat kearah telunjuknya mengarah.

"Lihat warna matanya! Ya ampun! Lalu, lalu, lalu tingginya benar-benar! Ah, jangan lupakan sifat―"

Jendela yang terbuka. Bunga sakura berguguran. Mata sekelam malam dan rambut hitam kebiruan.

Bayangan-bayangan itu terus memaksaku untuk melihatnya dalam wujud semakin nyata.

Bagaimana cara perempuan itu menuangkan teh. Bagaimana beberapa helai merah muda jatuh ke bawah akibat terlepas dari ikatan. Bagaimana mata _emerald_ itu melihat laki-laki di hadapannya. Bagaimana―

Tunggu.

Merah muda?

_Emerald_?

Itu.. diriku?

"―Saki! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?!"

Tepukan yang diberikan Ino kali ini sangat keras. Kakiku tersandung batu yang entah ada angin apa berada tepat di depan kakiku.

Gravitasi menarikku hanya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Dan―

**BRUK**

Kesadaran yang awalnya berkabut sekelebat bayangan kini seolah ditarik paksa oleh keadaan sekarang.

Sang mentari yang kini tengah berada di puncak kepala menghujani cahayanya ke bumi. Membentuk siluet tak asing menerobos pupil mataku.

Aku yang diawal diperkirakan jatuh tidak elit dengan wajah mencium tanah dan pantat terangkat ternyata tak terjadi.

Seorang laki-laki menolongku dari kejadian yang hampir membuatku malu setengah mati dan mungkin akan menyimpan dendam pada Ino sampai nenek-nenek nanti. Berlebihan? Coba kauberada di posisiku.

Menolong? _Yeah_, satu tangannya ia lingkarkan di perutku dan tangannya yang satu lagi menarik lengan kiriku.

Segera aku berdiri dengan benar dan membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Terima kasih."

"Ceroboh. Tak berubah."

Mataku sedikit melebar. Aku mendongak dan menatap wajah seseorang yang telah menolongku.

Mata itu,

Rambut itu,

Caranya memandangku.

"Sakura.. kita, _bertemu_ lagi."

Kini, laki-laki yang selama ini selalu muncul dalam bayangan itu ada di hadapanku.

Apa ini lelucon?

_**サスサク**_

"Kau tidak mengatakan kalau kau mengenal Sasuke."

"Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Jangan bohong. Jelas-jelas ia tadi mengatakan '_kita bertemu lagi_', Jidat!"

Hembusan napas gusar aku keluarkan. Semakin hari bayangan itu menyiksaku.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Berhenti membahas orang itu."

"Berhubung 'orang itu' yang kita bahas adalah Uchiha Sasuke, aku tidak akan berhenti, Saki."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah kubilang aku penasaran dengan hubungan kalian―"

"Apa? 'Hubungan'? Kau gila, _Pig_!"

"Katakan saja, Sakura. Aku tidak akan berhenti."

Kali ini aku meruntuk habis-habisan dengan sifat _gossip girl_ Ino yang tiada duanya. Ck.

"Kami memang pernah bertemu."

"Di mana?" mendadak Ino antusias.

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku, "entahlah. Tak ingat."

"Kenapa dia ingat?"

"Mungkin karena rambutku mudah dikenali?"

Entah kenapa lidahku kelu. Tidak mengatakan cerita yang sebenarnya kenapa Ino sedikit membuat hatiku aneh.

Aku tak sepenuhnya bohong. Kami memang pernah bertemu, kan? _Yeah_, dalam bayang-bayang itu tentu saja.

"Jidat kau mulai pikun! Ya sudahlah, ayo kita selesaikan tugas dari Kakashi-_sensei_!"

_**サスサク**_

Suara tawa yang menggema. Aroma teh hijau yang pekat. Ruangan besar dengan bunga sakura sedang berada di pojok kanan.

Kilau dari cincin yang tengah dipegang oleh kedua orang itu menyilaukan setiap mata yang melihat, termasuk aku.

Setelah cincin selesai dimasukkan di jari manis seorang perempuan riuh tepuk tangan langsung menyerbu pendengaran.

Laki-laki itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan perempuan itu, bukan aku.

Dalam bayangan ini Uchiha Sasuke menikah dengan perempuan lain.

Membuat air mataku yang saat itu tengah menonton dari kejauhan menetes tak henti.

Mataku terbuka lebar. Aku terduduk di kasur dengan napas terengah dan peluh bercucuran.

Itu tadi.. benar-benar nyata.

Bagaimana Sasuke tersenyum sebelum memasukkan cincin ke jari manis sang perempuan. Bagaimana ia membungkuk memberi hormat pada para undangan. Bagaimana matanya berhasil menangkap atensiku dari kejauhan. Dan―

―bagaimana gerakkan bibirnya yang mengatakan 'maaf' tanpa suara.

Degub jantungku terpacu. Entah karena apa. Lelehan bening turun dari pelupuk mataku tanpa izin. Sakit. Dada ini sesak hanya karena mengingat sekelebat bayangan tadi. Air mata ini terus turun tak bisa kuhentikan hanya karena mengingat ia mengatakan maaf tanpa suara.

Bayangan yang perlahan telah menjadi ingatan ini begitu menyesesakkan.

Perlahan,

ini membunuhku.

_**サスサク**_

Keesokannya aku mendapat omelan dari Ibu. Ia berceramah lumayan panjang hanya karena aku susah dibangunkan dan tidak mau sarapan.

Wajahku pucat―kata Ino―. Setelah ia tahu aku belum sarapan gadis bersurai _blonde_ itu langsung berlari ke kantin untuk membelikanku roti dan susu.

Aku terharu, tentu saja.

Istirahat siang digunakan para murid untuk makan atau mengobrol. Aku dan Ino adalah jenis murid yang melakukan hal kedua tadi secara bersamaan.

Suara khas anak laki-laki yang kukenal langsung menerjang pendengaranku tanpa ampun. Suara ini milik Naruto. Teman sekelasku yang cerewet. Aneh, padahal ia lelaki, tapi celotehannya mengalahkan perempuan.

Lagi, sebuah suara terdengar. Kali ini suara bangku yang digeret. Suara itu perlahan semakin besar dan mendekat. Aku yang awalnya tengah menunggu Ino sambil membaca komik langsung mendongak ingin mencari tahu siapa yang tengah melakukan hal yang membuatku sedikit terusik.

Mengetahui fakta siapa pelakunya membuatku terkejut. Sasuke. Laki-laki yang kemarin malam muncul di mimpiku tengah menikah dengan perempuan lain kini ada di hadapanku dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Membuat garis merah muda menghampiri kedua pipiku.

"Wajahmu pucat. Sudah makan?"

Gelengan cepat langsung kuberikan. Ah, aku bisa mendengar banyak murid perempuan tengah berbisik-bisik. Ck.

Tanpa diduga ia langsung mengeluarkan kotak makan miliknya ke atas meja. Setelah itu ia membukanya.

_Onigiri_ dengan _katsuobushi_. Jangan lupakan irisan tomat ada juga di sana.

Bayangan itu langsung menerjang pikiranku. _Onigiri_ dengan _katsuobushi_. Irisan tomat. Teh hijau yang masih panas. Duduk di bawah pohon sakura.

"Makanan yang _sama_, ditemani teh hijau panas, duduk di bawah bunga sakura yang tengah bermekaran. Bukan begitu, Sakura?"

Aku terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya. Apa? Bagaimana ia bisa―

"Bayang-bayang itu juga terus menghantuiku, kautau?"

"A―apa maksud―"

"Sekelebat bayangan, bahkan sering muncul dalam mimpi. Di kehidupan sebelumnya, pasti ada sesuatu di antara kita."

Di kehidupan..

sebelumnya?

_**サスサク**_

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku memimpikan hal yang sama. Semakin hari semakin jelas. Semakin nyata.

_Kimono_ yang kupakai tidak sebagus milik perempuan-perempuan lain. Menegaskan bahwa aku bukan dari keluarga kerajaan maupun dari kerluarga mampu. Aku hanya seorang pelayan di sebuah istana milik keluarga Sasuke. Konyol. Di kehidupanku sebelumnya aku seorang... pelayan? Sedangkan Sasuke seorang pewaris kerajaan? Oh, fakta yang membuatku ingin tertawa histeris.

Dan di kehidupanku sebelumnya aku hanya seorang orang ketiga yang masuk untuk menghancurkan garis takdir yang sejak awal sudah terbentuk. Membentang di hadapanku dengan kokohnya.

Sasuke, pewaris kerjaan akan menikah dengan putri tunggal kerajaan dari desa sebelah. Pernikahan tanpa cinta dan hanya dilandasi pemaksaan dan kekuasaan.

Aku yang merupakan pelayan di sana berhasil mengambil seluruh atensi dan hati seorang pewaris kerajaan yang dikagumi rakyat. Satu fakta yang membuat napasku tercekat. Sasuke mencintaiku.

Pelayan dan pewaris kerjaan. Budak dan tuan. Anjing dan majikan.

Selamanya tak akan pernah bersatu, walau mimpi sekalipun. Bahkan, takdir tidak memihak di antara kami.

Tuan besar―Ayah Sasuke―mengetahui hal tersebut. Membuat pelayan yang tak berdaya sepertiku semakin terpojok. Ia mengancam akan memecat dan menghabisi keluargaku jika Sasuke tidak menikah dengan calon istrinya.

Malam itu, purnama tengah menjadi raja malam untuk sesaat. Dialah saksi mati yang melihat bagaimana aku menangis meraung meminta hubungan di antara kami kandas. Meminta Sasuke menikah dengan seseorang yang pantas. Mengatakan aku tidak mencintainya dan selama ini aku menginginkan hartanya.

Sasuke bukan orang bodoh maupun _idiot_. Ia dengan mudah mengetahui bahwa Ayahnya yang menyuruhku untuk melakukan ini. Sekali lagi aku menangis pilu, mengatakan bahwa itu tidak benar. Meyakinkan selama ini aku sama seperti gadis di luar sana yang hanya mencintai hartanya.

Untuk meyakinkan seorang laki-laki macam Sasuke sungguh sulit. Aku bukanlah pembohong yang baik. Aku hanya gadis biasa yang menginginkan kebahagiaan di hidupnya. Tapi lagi-lagi takdir tidak menghendaki aku bahagia dengan Sasuke.

"Ini bukan takdir kita Sasuke. Kita.. tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.."

Kata-kata itu yang membuat Sasuke terdiam. Kata-kata itu juga yang membuat tangisan dan isakanku semakin keras.

Kami berdua sama-sama tersakiti oleh sang takdir.

"Di kehidupan berikutnya, aku akan merubah takdir ini. Kita akan bersama bagaimanapun caranya jika nanti kita bertemu lagi. Percayalah padaku, Sakura. Aku akan mencintaimu lagi di kehidupan kita berikutnya."

Lagi, purnama yang menjadi saksi janji yang diucapkan Sasuke.

_**サスサク**_

Hari ini bulan purnama. Hanya memandang bulan purnama dari balkon kamarku membuat dadaku sesak.

Malam ini, aku berdoa, meminta agar tidak memimpikan hal yang sama untuk keempat kalinya.

Baru aku ingin menarik tirai dan menutup jendela tiba-tiba sosok laki-laki yang tengah berlari kearah rumahku membuatku menghentikan aktivitas tanganku.

Aku menunduk dan melihat sosok itu berada tepat di bawahku. Sosok itu.. Sasuke.

Tanpa memikirkan hal lain dan cuaca dingin yang sedang menusuk kulit aku langsung keluar hanya dengan memakai piyama.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kaulakukan?!"

Aku tidak tau, harusnya ada kalimat lain yang kuucapkan. Tapi dengan pikiran kacau dan hati sesak tidak bisa membuatku mengeluarkan kata-kata lain. _Hell yeah_.

"Aku _ingat_ Sakura."

Pertanyaanku dijawab jawaban ambigu olehnya. Ingat apa?

"Kau. Aku. Bayangan itu. _Hubungan kita_. Kehidupan yang lama. Pernikahan. Ayahku. Semuanya. Aku ingat."

Bibirku bungkam.

"Sakura.. di bawah bulan purnama ini juga boleh aku mewujudkan janji yang telah lama kubuat?"

"Sa―Sasuke.."

"Di kehidupan berikutnya, di saat kita bertemu lagi, aku akan mencintaimu kembali. Dan aku.. tidak akan patuh pada takdir kita di masa lalu."

Ia menggenggam tanganku lalu meremasnya lembut, tatapan setajam elangnya berubah menjadi tatapan kerinduan yang membuncah.

"Sakura, menikahlah denganku."

"HAH?! Ki―kita masih sekolah!"

"Aku tau.. aku juga tidak akan menikahimu sekarang!"

Oh sial. Wajahku sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus siap santap.

"Kali ini, kupastikan takdir tak akan memisahkan kita berdua."

Aku mendengus kecil, "percaya diri sekali."

"Karena aku Uchiha. Lupa?"

"Tidak. Dasar."

Di bawah bulan purnama ini, lagi-lagi ia menjadi saksi kita berdua. Saksi dari janji yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

Takdir, sekarang apakah kau berpihak padaku?

**Owari**.

_Katsuobushi_ : ada yang pernah makan atau ngeliat _takoyaki_? Serpihan tipis kaya kertas rasa ikan yang biasanya ditaburi di atas _takoyaki_ itu namanya _katsuobushi_ :3

Sebenernya ini udah lama ada di _draft_ dan baru ke_publish _sekarang :'3

Terima kasih sudah membaca! :'3 _mind to review_?


End file.
